Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku
by die Otter
Summary: Pratt miał takie piękne plany na spędzenie sylwestrowej nocy, a tymczasem nagła choroba Morrisa zmusiła go do wzięcia dyżuru...


**Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku**

– Pan tutaj, doktorze Pratt? A co z tą wielką imprezą sylwestrową, o której musieliśmy słuchać od tygodnia? - Chuny przywitała go z uśmiechem, zdaniem Grega odrobinę kpiącym.

– Nici z imprezy, Morris zachorował, musiałem go zastąpić – odburknął i z głośnym hukiem zatrzasnął szafkę, a w niej nowy garnitur, zakupiony właśnie na tę okazję. Jego dawny kolega dorobił się znacznego majątku dzięki odziedziczonej po ojcu prywatnej praktyce i przed paroma tygodniami kupił jedną z tych wielkich willi, na jakie stać było tylko ludzi pokroju doktora Cartera. Teraz postanowił urządzić w niej wielki bal sylwestrowy, oficjalnie charytatywny, choć Greg doskonale wiedział, że tak naprawdę Steve'owi zależało przede wszystkim na zrobieniu wrażenia na tych, którzy znali go jako niezbyt zdolnego adepta w trudnej sztuce medycyny, którą zajął się z woli ojca – znanego chirurga plastycznego. Tak czy inaczej, na imprezę zaproszeni byli niemal wszyscy jego dawni profesorzy i koledzy z roku, a także, co ważniejsze, koleżanki, których obecnego losu i wyglądu Greg szczególnie był ciekaw. Zwłaszcza, że sam miał też się czym pochwalić. Może nie były to kokosy zbijane na próżnych milionerach, a tylko staż w szpitalu okręgowym, ale czuł, że i tak osiągnął więcej, niż niejeden by się po nim wtedy spodziewał. A przede wszystkim osiągnął to uczciwą pracą, czymś, z czym Steve Richardson zawsze miał kłopoty. Tym bardziej cieszył się więc na to spotkanie po latach. I właśnie teraz Archie Morris musiał dostać grypy.

– Jest pan pewien, że to nie wymówka, żeby mógł sam gdzieś zabalować? – Na widok zachmurzonej miny lekarza twarz Chuny złagodniała.

– Masz mnie za idiotę? Sprawdziłem. Byłem u niego godzinę temu, kazałem pokazać sobie termometr, trzydzieści dziewięć stopni jak byk. – Pratt zazgrzytał zębami na samo wspomnienie.

– Szczęściarz z niego – prychnęła Chuny. – Sama wolałabym kocyk i telewizor niż nockę w sylwestra z całą zgrają pijanych pacjentów. Nawet gorączkę wzięłabym gratis.

– No dobra, co mamy? – Pratt z rezygnacją zawiesił sobie na szyi stetoskop i sięgnął po trzymaną przez pielęgniarkę kartę. – Rozcięta głowa do szycia? W sam raz dla studentów, wciśnij to któremuś. – Cofnął rękę.

– Chciałbyś, wszyscy zajęci.

– A Neela? – zapytał z nadzieją.

– Z Kovačem na urazówce.

– Jak zwykle... – mruknął i z niechęcią ponownie wyciągnął rękę po kartę.

– Nie ma co narzekać, doktorze Pratt, oni mają naćpanego nastolatka, który wypadł z trzeciego piętra, pan tylko ofiarę korka od szampana otwieranego przez jego trzynastoletnią córkę.

– Serio? – Pratt uniósł brwi.

– Podobno chciała poćwiczyć. – Chuny wzruszyła ramionami.

Greg uśmiechnął się mimo woli.

– No dobra, sylwestrową imprezę czas zacząć! – zadecydował i energicznym krokiem wyszedł na korytarz.

* * *

><p>– Mam dość! - jęknął Pratt i ciężko opadł na siedzenie, pocierając oczy wierzchem dłoni.<p>

– Hej, to moje krzesło – oburzył się natychmiast Frank. – Znajdź sobie własne!

– Czemu? – spytał Greg bez otwierania oczu.

– Bo starsi mają pierwszeństwo.

– Zamknij się, Malik, nie pytałem cię o zdanie – burknął Frank i odwrócił się na pięcie. – Doktorze Kovač, czyżby doktor Pratt migał się od roboty? – rzucił fałszywie słodkim tonem.

Greg jęknął i otworzył oczy.

– Powiedz, że to nie kolejna ofiara fajerwerków – mruknął na widok kart w dłoni kolegi. Przyjął dziś już trzech poparzonych licealistów, jednego studenta z urwaną dłonią oraz ojca, który chciał zrobić wrażenie na synach – skończyło się na stracie dwóch palców.

– Nie tym razem – uśmiechnął się Luka. – Masz do wyboru faceta ze stłuczki lub pijanego nastolatka.

– Biorę gówniarza. Który to już dzisiaj, dziesiąty?

– Ta dzisiejsza młodzież zupełnie nie potrafi pić – stwierdził Frank, sadowiąc się na opuszczonym przez Pratta krześle. – My piliśmy czystą whiskey, żadnych tam sików jak oni, a nigdy nie zdarzało się, żeby ktoś nie doczekał północy.

– My kiedyś przyspieszyliśmy północ o przeszło godzinę... – Luka uśmiechnął się do własnych wspomnień. – Wiedzieliśmy, że właściwej nie doczekamy, więc przestawiliśmy wszystkie zegarki w domu, odpaliliśmy fajerwerki, wypiliśmy szampana i resztki wódki i padliśmy kto gdzie stał. A sąsiad myślał, że to u niego zegarek się zepsuł, więc zrobił to samo. O północy, tej właściwej, obudziły go petardy puszczane przez dzieciaki z okolicy. Był już tak nawalony, że uznał, że to nalot i resztę Nowego Roku spędził we własnej piwnicy.

– A zdawało mi się, że wy z Europy Wschodniej słyniecie z mocnej głowy – prychnął Frank z pogardliwym uśmiechem.

– Chorwacja leży w Europie Środkowej – poprawił go Kovač. – A my mieliśmy po szesnaście, siedemnaście lat.

– To może jednak ty się nim zajmiesz? – Greg wyszczerzył zęby i wskazał na wyjącego fałszywie „Last Christmas" chłopaka. – Wspólne doświadczenia i te sprawy...

Ku zdziwieniu Pratta, Kovač wyglądał, jakby był gotów ulec, ale zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, do rozmowy ponownie wtrącił się Malik. – Wiozą nam ofiary karambolu, dwa stany ciężkie, jeden krytyczny i na razie bliżej nieokreślona liczba lekkich urazów.

– No to nasz George Michael sobie trochę poczeka... – podsumował Frank, zatykając przy tym uszy. – Mógłby go ktoś chociaż uciszyć?

– Hej, młody, ostatnie święta były tydzień temu – zawołał Pratt na odchodnym. Oczywiście został zignorowany.

* * *

><p>– Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!<p>

Pratt z zaskoczeniem wyciągnął rękę po plastikowy kubeczek.

– Północ minęła ponad dwie godziny temu, Kovač – zauważył. – O, szampan? – ucieszył się i pociągnął łyk chłodnego, spienionego napoju. Po chwili skrzywił się i wypluł go z powrotem do kubka.

– Co to jest? – wydusił z obrzydzeniem. – Smakuje jak rzygi!

– Szampan dla dzieci, bezalkoholowy. – Luka parsknął śmiechem na widok jego reakcji. – Chyba nie sądzisz, że pozwoliłbym ci pić alkohol w pracy?

– Trzeba było przynieść Sprite'a, też biały i musujący, a przynajmniej smaczny – zauważył Greg i sięgnął po ciasteczko, by pozbyć się nieprzyjemnego, obrzydliwie słodkiego smaku. Na szczęście wyglądało na to, że doktor Kovač zadbał o to, by nieszczęśnicy zmuszeni do pracy w sylwestrową noc mieli czym złagodzić tę gorycz. Stolik zastawiony był różnego rodzaju słodkościami i owocami, niektóre wyglądały nawet na domowe wypieki.

– Zrobiłeś ciasto? – zakpił Greg, nakładając sobie na papierowy talerzyk kawałek szarlotki.

– Chuny zrobiła. Mojego nie chciałbyś próbować – Luka nadal się uśmiechał. Przez głowę Pratta przemknęła myśl, że wyjątkowo rzadko widywał starszego kolegę w tak dobrym humorze. A już szczególnie nie w jego towarzystwie. _Dziwak_, pomyślał._ Jest chyba jedyną osobą, która sprawia wrażenie zadowolonej, że ma dziś dyżur_. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że ostatnie słowa wypowiedział na głos.

– Nie przeszkadza mi to. – Luka wzruszył ramionami. – No co, nie miałem w planach wielkiego balu jak ty. Poza tym Sam też dziś pracuje – dodał po chwili, jakby na usprawiedliwienie.

Pratt pokręcił głową.

– Od kiedy tu jestem, pracowałeś w prawie wszystkie święta. Gwiazdki, Walentynki, Święta Dziękczynienia, czwarty lipca... – Tak naprawdę dopiero w tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę z tego faktu. Inni lekarze protestowali, targowali się, wymieniali dyżurami, Kovač zawsze był gotów do pracy w dni świąteczne.

– Ci, którzy mają rodziny, powinni mieć pierwszeństwo. – Luka ponownie wzruszył ramionami. Już się nie uśmiechał. – Nie czujesz tego? – zapytał nagle.

Pratt rzucił mu zaskoczone spojrzenie.

– Tej atmosfery... W takie dni jak dziś każdy, kto jest tutaj, pracownicy, pacjenci, każdy chciałby być gdzie indziej. Czują, że coś zostało im odebrane, bo muszą tu tkwić, kiedy inni świętują...

– Fakt, przygnębiająca atmosfera – przyznał Greg. – I temu masz taki dobry humor? Bo ty jesteś tu z wyboru, a reszta z musu?

Luka potrząsnął głową i roześmiał się znowu, ale tak jakoś krótko, bez humoru.

– W takiej sytuacji między ludźmi tworzy się taka dziwna więź – podjął po chwili, utkwiwszy wzrok gdzieś w szafce za plecami Pratta. – Każdy chce przeżyć jak najlepiej to święto, mimo ograniczonych możliwości. I nagle ludzie lgną do siebie, rozmawiają, jedzą razem, składają sobie życzenia, choć na co dzień są sobie obcy. Przez chwilę stają się jedną wielką rodziną... – Kovač urwał, przeczesał palcami włosy i posłał młodszemu koledze wymuszony uśmiech. – Ależ to zabrzmiało żałośnie. Wybacz, najwyraźniej jednak nie jestem w tak dobrym humorze, jak ci się wydawało.

– Lepiej spędzać święta w pracy niż samotnie? – podsumował Pratt.

– Nie samotnie. Z... jak wy to mówicie? Z duchami minionych świąt?

Zapadła cisza. Greg nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, uniósł więc kubek do ust, by zyskać trochę czasu. Zapomniał tylko, co było zawartością, skrzywił się więc nieznacznie, gdy poczuł ohydny smak pseudo-szampana. Ostatecznie opanował się jednak i pił dalej. _Lepsze to niż rozmowa z Kovačem_, pomyślał, ale bez zwyczajnej niechęci. Miał jakie takie pojęcie o stanie psychicznym Chorwata, pracował z nim przecież na co dzień, słyszał też sporo plotek. Nigdy jednak nie czuł wobec niego jakiegoś większego współczucia. Oczywiście, to była smutna historia, ale Greg uważał, że sam dostał od życia w kość wystarczająco, żeby nie czuć się zobowiązanym do użalania się nad losem innych. Kiedy jednak uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo Luka musiał być tu samotny, nawet teraz, kiedy miał Sam i dzieciaka, a już na pewno wcześniej, Pratt po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że może jednak łączyło ich więcej niż kiedykolwiek podejrzewał.

– Za dużo wspomnień? – powiedział w końcu, bo poczuł, że coś musi jednak powiedzieć, pokazać koledze, że mimo wszystko go wysłuchał. – Mam na myśli, kiedy przychodzą święta, a ty nie masz się czym zająć?

W tej samej chwili drzwi otworzyły się z trzaskiem, a za nimi ukazała się głowa Sam.

– Koniec imprezy, chłopcy. Wiozą nam rannych z wypadku. – Obaj mężczyźni odetchnęli z ulgą. – Wiem, wiem, jeszcze tylko ślizgawicy nam dziś brakowało – dorzuciła pielęgniarka, mylnie interpretując ich reakcję.

* * *

><p>– Pratt, Luka woła cię do dwójki.<p>

Greg oddał kartę Malikowi i podążył za Sam. Wypadek okazał się niegroźną stłuczką dwóch aut, najgorszym urazem był złamany nadgarstek pasażerki jednego z nich. Sprawca był właśnie zszywany przez Neelę, doktor Kovač zajmował się drugim kierowcą, którego Pratt jeszcze nawet nie widział. Czyżby jego stan był poważniejszy, niż się w pierwszej chwili wydawało?

Już w drzwiach Greg usłyszał doskonale sobie znany głos.

– Nic mi nie jest, naprawdę. Muszę już iść, powinienem być w łóżku, wyszedłem tylko po aspirynę. Ta grypa, sami rozumiecie! Paskudna sprawa! Naprawdę żałuję, że nie mogłem wam dziś pomóc...

– Morris!

Archie na jego widok zeskoczył z łóżka i schował się za Kovačem.

– Sam, czy pacjent ma gorączkę? – zapytał Greg wyjątkowo spokojnie. Zbyt spokojnie, wszyscy widzieli, że pod tą fasadą kipiała z trudem hamowana wściekłość.

– Nie ma – odparła Sam, uśmiechając się złośliwie do rudego stażysty.

– Inne objawy grypy?

– Nie stwierdzono.

– Zdaje się, że ta cycata blondyna skutecznie go wyleczyła – zachichotał Malik znad łóżka śpiącego już smacznie wielbiciela Wham!.

– To była sąsiadka! Pomogła mi dojść do samochodu!

Pratt powoli postąpił krok naprzód, Morris krok w tył.

– W szpilkach i z dekoltem po pępek? – Luka cofnął się do drzwi i oparł dłonie na biodrach, wyraźnie dając Gregowi znak, że nie zamierza interweniować.

– Sam widziałeś, że miałem wysoką gorączkę! – zawołał Morris z desperacją, przesuwając się tak, by od Pratta oddzielało go łóżko.

– Włożyłeś termometr w kubek z ciepłą herbatą? – domyśliła się Sam. – Alex też tak robi, od lat się na to nie nabieram.

– Herbatą mówisz? – głos Pratta obniżył się niebezpiecznie. – A łzawiące oczy jak załatwiłeś? Jakieś krople? – Morris niepewnie pokiwał głową. – A wypieki na policzkach? No, gadaj! – Kolejny krok naprzód.

– Natarłem je rękami! – pisnął Morris.

– Natarłeś? No to teraz ja ci coś niecoś natrę... – Pratt zerwał z szyi stetoskop, podał go Sam i zabrał się za zakasywanie rękawa.

– Greg, no co ty? Jesteśmy kumplami... – Drugi rękaw. – Doktorze Kovač, chyba nie pozwoli pan na coś takiego na pańskim dyżurze? – I jeszcze dwa kroki. – Ratunku! – Morris rzucił się pędem w kierunku drzwi, przewracając przy tym stojak na kroplówki pod nogi Pratta.

– Zatrzymajcie go! – warknął Greg, zrywając się do biegu, ale Luka tylko ze śmiechem pokręcił głową i zszedł Archiemu z drogi.

– Przygotować wypis? – Sam wyszczerzyła zęby.

– Poczekaj, może jeszcze odkryjemy jakieś nowe obrażenia.

– Ostatni powędrował na górę, od godziny nie było żadnego nowego urazu, Morris odpracowuje swoje z pijakami... Idź do domu, Pratt. Jak się prześpisz, możesz jeszcze zdążyć na jakąś imprezę noworoczną.

Greg spojrzał na Kovača, jakby temu właśnie wyrosły rogi.

– Zostały jeszcze jakieś dwie godziny do końca dyżuru – zauważył. Nie poznawał dziś zupełnie swojego starszego kolegi. Tyle miesięcy czepiania się go za olewanie obowiązków i niepunktualność, a tu nagle coś takiego?

– Idź, póki możesz, poradzimy sobie bez ciebie.

– Spóźniłeś się o dobry tydzień, Kovač., wiesz? – Pratt roześmiał się.

– Co? – Luka zmarszczył brwi.

– Wiesz, podobno to w noc wigilijną zwierzęta przemawiają ludzkim głosem. – Greg nie był pewien, czy nie przeholował, ale ku jego uldze Chorwat parsknął śmiechem.

– A jakim ja jestem zwierzęciem? Rekinem? – zapytał z rozbawieniem.

Pratt przekrzywił głowę i przyglądał mu się przez chwilę w milczeniu.

– Owczarkiem niemieckim – zdecydował w końcu.

– Co?

– To smutne spojrzenie, ten europejski akcent... No i jak się czegoś uczepisz, to już nie puścisz.

– Masz złe informacje, tak robią pitbulle.

– Może. – Pratt opadł na kanapę. – Masz jeszcze te rzygi?

– Chcesz pić to świństwo, kiedy możesz wrócić do domu i napić się prawdziwego szampana? – Kovač uniósł brwi.

– Nie mam w domu szampana. – Greg wzruszył ramionami. – I chcę jakoś zabić czas do przyjścia dziennej zmiany.

– No to, za nowy rok. – Luka uśmiechnął się, podając mu plastikowy kubek.

– Za nowy rok! – Greg odwzajemnił uśmiech i jednym haustem wypił całą zawartość naczynia. – Ale następnym razem poproszę jednak o prawdziwego szampana.


End file.
